One Shot: The Star Festival POV Ren
by Iceflower221
Summary: What happened at the Star Festival, according to Ren. Was he being truthful about he really feel about Kelsey? Will he love her unconditionally, despite the ramifications.


Mr. Kadam asked us all to have dinner together so he could announce the final news of the prophecy. It took him a while to figure out what most of it meant, but he did. He always pulled through, no matter how difficult the task.

He said that we would be relocating to the family yacht and would have a diving instructor we were picking up in Goa.

As Kelsey spoke my gaze turned toward her brown eyes as she said nervously, " So you're ready to go? Just like that? Don't we have a lot more research to do first?"

I could understand why she was nervous, but there would also be two very dangerous cats around that would always be her protector, and she knew it.

"I have already stocked the boat's library with all the research materials we need, so we can work as we set sail. The yacht is capable of making 20 knots and could get us there within a few days if we traveled by night, but I prefer to go much slower. There are stops we must make along the way, to a temple of Durga, for example, and I also want you to have plenty of time for practice dives before we get to the City of Seven Pagodas." He stated while I listened intently. I was fighting the urge to escape the room that always came with being in close quarters to Kelsey, but I knew that it was important to stay.

She fidgeted nervously in her chair and asked " So when do we leave?"

"After the Star Festival next week," Mr. Kadam stated as calm as ever.

I sat up, surprised, and asked. "Do they still celebrate that here?"

Mr. Kadam gave me a warm smile and said "Yes, though the traditions have changed somewhat over the years."

"What's the Star Festival?" Kelsey asked curiously.

I turned to her and trying to not get too involved, said, "It's the Chinese equivalent of Valentine's Day."

Mr. Kadam clarified to her that it was similarly celebrated here in India, Japan, and Brazil celebrate a similar holiday. It is not the same as Valentine's Day though, this festival is a holiday begun by this family. Kelsey turned to look at Kishan and I.

"My mother loved the holiday and wanted to celebrate it in India, so my father established it in his kingdom. Apparently, they've been doing so ever since." Kishan cut in.

Kelsey asked, "What happens during the Star Festival? What are the traditions?"

Mr. Kadam stood and announced that he would let me and Kishan do the explaining and said goodnight.

She looked back and forth between the two of us, waiting for one of us to explain, before elbowing Kishan and said "Well, tell me."

"Keep in mind that I haven't attended the celebration for a few centuries, but if I remember correctly, the city has a party with fireworks, food, and lanterns. The girls all dress up. There is dancing and music." He said quietly.

She stared at him and said " Oh. So it's not like an American version of Valentine's Day? Is it about love? Are there chocolates, flowers, and cards?"

"Well, there are flowers and cards, but they're not store bought." Kishan replied.

He wasn't getting to the important part, so I decided to help him out.

" It's also an opportunity for someone to wish for the person they want to marry."

She turned to look at me, "But I thought most of your marriages were arranged." she asked.

"They are. It's just an innocent way for a maiden to express herself. I'm curious to see how the customs have changed since our time. I think you'll enjoy yourself, bilauta." Said a love struck Kishan.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "In China it's called the Night of Sevens and is supposed to occur on the seventh day in the seventh month of the year, but the date isn't as important as the stars. The celebration occurs when the stars Orihime and Hikoboshi align, so when you write your wish, you are literally wishing on a star. I don't know the English names for those stars. You'd have to ask Mr. Kadam."

"What am I supposed to wear?" She asked excitedly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

She sighed and said "Yes. Your taste in clothing is usually better than mine."

"Good. I'll get you something appropriate. If the celebration is true to tradition, a maiden stays near her parents and is allowed to be escorted to certain activities or games only with the permission of her father. It would be customary for you and Nilima to remain close to Kadam. However, because you're not Indian it really wouldn't matter. You could roam freely if you wish."

"Hmm. I'll think about it." She replied.

Over the next week my days were filled with Kelsey. I had lost all my memories of her, when I came back I really didn't care if she wasn't interested in me because I didn't really care. After getting to know her though I liked her even more and more, I was pretty sure I was falling for her again. She once confided in me that she didn't like it that I wasn't jealous when other men were flirting with her. But jealousy, was definitely making a comeback. Throughout the week we often read with each other, I would often write poetry or music and play it, and we just enjoyed each other's company and companionship. I often tried to joke with her, I tried touching her several times even to build up a resistance. But it seemed that fate, or something else, was against me. I soon realized no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to build up a resistance. But the physical pain was insignificant, I was beginning to find myself again by being by Kelsey. She gave me a purpose, and I now know that I would rather be with her despite the pain, and I would be utterly lost without her. I had recently decided to dedicate myself to finding the trigger to get my memory back. I tried everything, her cooking, playing with her braids, I even kissed her once despite the pain. From reading her journal I found that I used to write poems for her to find during the day, and that they were some of her prized possessions. I started to do so again, I left her poems or flowers to find, and when I spent time with her, I knew she still wanted me. Not my brother, only me, though I had hurt her, I was willing to do anything for her at this point. Because I finally knew where I belonged, at her side.

It was the day of the star festival, and I went into town to find a dress for Kelsey to wear to the Festival. I had big plans for the night, and I wanted everything to be perfect. I went to a store that specialized in expensive dresses for all occasions, and soon found what I was looking for. I had passed only a couple rows of all colored dresses and styles before finding just the right one, and I knew Kelsey would look more beautiful than the stars in it. It was a silk Chinese dress, it was my favorite color. Stunning cobalt blue. It was a blue gradation that started with a soft royal tone from the neck to mid-chest and changed to a dark zodiac blue- the color of the sky at night. Stars, moons, planets, and fierce dragons were embroidered in gold and silver threads all over the dress. The symbols were interspersed with looping vines and flowers, also in silver and gold. The neck was mandarin style with a small keyhole opening and a silver frog clasp. The dress stopped mid- calf. The festival would be fun, it was and will always be fun. But it is Kelsey, that makes the night amazing. She thinks less of herself, so I strive everyday to tell her otherwise.

I had them put it in a dress bag and brought it back to the house after picking up strappy dark blue shoes, and some hair clips. I found Kelsey out on the veranda outside her room.

I came in quietly and said " I brought your dress for the Festival."

"Oh, thanks," Shen said distractedly. "Would you mind leaving it on the bed? I'll put it away later."

"Put it away? The Festival is tonight, Kells. And what on earth are you writing? I said softly laughing.

"What? How did a week go by so quickly? " She clutched her book to her smooth chest as I tried to sneak a peek at her from behind. "If you must know Mr. Nosy, I'm writing a poem."

It took me a minute to convince her to let me read it and that I wouldn't laugh. I read through it once and then considered it. It wasn't as good as mine, but it was good for a start. It was kind of morose, but I liked it. Kelsey was always sarcastic when things like this came up. Then we had a lengthy discussion about the technologies of monkeys and afternoon snacks.

I studied her beautiful face in silence for a few moments before speaking. "You have a great capacity for love, and you've been hurt. I'm sorry I added to that."

"Don't worry about it." She replied, her eyes shining.

I briefly touched her hand before pulling away and then confessed. "It's the only thing I ever think about. See you tonight." I started walking away, then turned around and said "And save me a dance." With her favorite lopsided smile.

I spent the next hour showering and getting dressed. I chose a pair of white slacks and a fitted blue pinstriped shirt open at the throat. The shirt was night-sky blue, the same color as Kelsey's dress. I had the whole evening planned, it required me to be away from Kelsey for the most of the festival, but I felt the results I would get would be worth it. So I went to the festival while everyone else was getting ready to go. I found a wishing tree on the outskirts so we could have a little privacy and my plan sprang into action. There was already a huge bowl of brightly colored strips of paper, and I intended to use every single one of them. I wrote down all my wishes on them, all variations of the same theme. Some of my favorites were:

I want to give her the best of everything.

I want to make her happy.

I want to remember her.

I want to touch her.

I want to love her.

By the time I was finished, it was completely night, and my tree lit up with my wishes as if magical lights were resting in it's branches. I went to find Kelsey next, she was mine for the rest of the evening, whether Kishan liked it or not. I found her at the edge of the dance floor, as I approached her from behind she dropped her gold painted fan on her wrist. Even from behind I could see her look of frustration as she stomped her heeled shoe on the ground. I loved it when she did that, it was cute.

In my warmest voice I said, "Allow me."

"Ren!" She exclaimed as she turned around to face me. She had a brilliant smile that outmatched the moon and she sucked in a breath when she saw me, just before I gave her my lopsided smile that she loved so much. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. That dress was perfect, but it only accented the woman that was already there. She was perfect without any dress, even when she woke up in the mornings with her hair messy. Her soft eyes stared back at me as I gazed at her face.

I bent down to pick up her fan and then froze. My eyes very slowly traveled from her heels to the slit up her leg, to finally her face. I stood and I openly admired her face and her as a whole with her hair done up with the crystal pins. I was content to just stand there, admire her, and live in her delicious peaches and cream scent.

"That dress… was a very, _very,_ good decision. I could write an entire poem on the virtues of your legs alone. _You_ are a feast for the senses." I said with conviction.

She smiled softly and said, "I don't know about a feast. Maybe just an hors d'oeuvre." As I slowly brought my hand around her arm.

"Not an hors d'oeuvre. The dessert. And I plan to spoil my appetite." I said playfully.

I started to pull her to the tree when I saw Mr. Kadam. I told him that we would be staying later and we would take the jeep back. I quickly returned to her, when she protested about Kishan I quickly put him out of her mind. He already had most of the evening with her I bet, and I wasn't about to let him have the rest.

I tugged at her enthusiastically saying "Let's go!"

I sped up as we darted through the crowds to where my wishes were. We ducked under flower garlands, a park gate, and across a grassy center before I asked her to close her eyes. She did as I asked and I led her through the center of the stone patio with my wishes on the tree in the middle. I told her she could open her eyes, and she gazed in wonder at the tree. Lanterns cast their soft yellow light from the trees nearby. As she gazed at it I handed her a sprig of lilac, and put some flowers into her soft hair before I softly touched her cheek with my fingers.

"You're a breathtaking woman, Kelsey," I grinned, "especially when you blush like that."

"Thank you" She said and smiled back before she was distracted by the fluttering paper in the light breeze. "The tree is beautiful! There must be hundreds of wishes on it."

I laughed, "There are. My hand is still cramping."

She laughed and said "You did this? What on earth for?"

"Kelsey….. Has Mr. Kadam told you anything else about the Star Festival? I mean, how it originated.

"No. Why don't you tell me?" she said as she sat down on the wooden bench .

I sat down beside her and pointed out the stars.

"That one is Vega and the other one next to it is Altair. The Chinese version of the story is that Vega and Altair were lovers who were kept apart by the Sky King. He created a great river, the Milky Way, to separate them. But Vega wept so much for her lover that the Sky King took pity on them and allowed them to come together once a year."

"On the seventh day of the seventh month." She added quietly.

"So when the two stars come together, we celebrate their romantic union by placing wishes on a tree, hoping that they will look down upon us in their happiness and grant us our wish."

"Thats a lovely story." She said when I was silent.

I turned to her and lightly stroked her hair "I filled the tree with my wishes, which are all variations on the same theme."

"What's your wish?" She asked softly.

I twined my fingers in hers though it burned me, "My wish is that I can find a way to cross that river and be with you again."

She reached up and brushed a strand of my dark hair from my face and said "That's my wish too."

I kissed her lightly several times before stating " _As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words_."

"May I read some of your wishes?" She asked gently.

"If you do that, they won't come true. Don't you believe in wishing on a star?"

She stood, walked to the tree and plucked a leaf. Shakespeare also said " _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves_. We'll make our own destiny. We'll shape our lives the way we want. I want you in my life. I chose you before, and I choose you again. We'll just have to deal with the physical barriers. I'd rather be around you like this than not at all."

I walked over to her and hugged her tight, as she put her head on my shoulder.

I sighed and stepped away, "Shall we head back?"

"No, you promised me a dance." She said with a smile.

"So I did. " I held out a hand and asked gallantly, "May I?"

She nodded and I put my hands around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head. We cuddled together as we swayed to the lovely music. The fireworks began and we watched them from a park bench. The brilliant colors lighting up the dark sky.

"Thank you for the tree and the flowers." She said, meaning every word she said.

I nodded slightly and lightly touched a lilac bloom in my hair. "When a man gives a woman a lilac, he's asking her a question: Do you still love me?" I asked, a little desperate.

"Yes. I still love you." She said as she plucked a lilac from her hair and gave it to me.

I twirled it thoughtfully in my fingers, "As for me….I don't think I ever stopped." I trailed my hand from her cheek to her chin and said "Yes, I love you, Kelsey. I'm glad we found each other again."

"That's all I need to know." She said happily.

The Love Tree

Blue,

Pink,

Yellow,

Green,

And White,

Adorned the tree

It was a symbol

Of my undying love for Kelsey

So perfect under the stars

That shine forever


End file.
